1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a personal navigation device, and more particularly, to a personal navigation device that automatically creates a plurality of suggested exercise routes for the user to select from.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) based navigation devices are well known and are widely employed as in-car navigation devices. Common functions of a navigation device include providing a map database for generating navigation instructions that are then shown on a display of the navigation device. These navigation devices are often mounted on or in the dashboard of a vehicle using a suction mount or other mounting means.
The term “navigation device” refers to a device that enables a user to navigate to a pre-defined destination. The device may have an internal system for receiving location data, such as a GPS receiver, or may merely be connectable to a receiver that can receive location data. The device may compute a route itself, or communicate with a remote server that computes the route and provides navigation information to the device, or a hybrid device in which the device itself and a remote server both play a role in the route computation process. Portable GPS navigation devices are not permanently integrated into a vehicle but instead are devices that can readily be mounted in or otherwise used inside a vehicle. Generally (but not necessarily), they are fully self-contained—i.e. include an internal GPS antenna, navigation software and maps and can hence plot and display a route to be taken.
Currently, personal navigation devices used for outdoor activities such as hiking, jogging, or cycling are limited in their options presented to users. Route planning with conventional personal navigation devices is performed by the user entering a starting point, an ending point, and possibly a waypoint, with the personal navigation devices creating a planned route for the user based on these criteria. However, this requires the user to enter these locations manually, which requires extra time from the user that could instead be spent exercising.
Unlike when driving a vehicle, when exercising, the user is not usually interested in merely getting from point A to point B as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, when creating a route between point A and point B, conventional personal navigation devices always provide the same route and do not offer any alternatives. Thus, the user may get tired of exercising on the same route every time. Furthermore, sports-based personal navigation devices do not always provide any personalized routes based on specific user requirements or existing training programs followed by the user.